This invention relates to a guard element for guarding the gap between the sides of the steps of an escalator and the side wall of the escalator.
It is well known that the gap between the side wall of an escalator and an escalator step presents a risk of entrapment and is potentially dangerous to people using the escalator. Furthermore, if foreign objects fall into the gap they may obstruct the mechanism or may present a fire hazard. It is therefore important that the gap is guarded (i.e at least partially covered) in use. To overcome these problems, it is known to use brush safety strips fixed to the sides of the escalator at a position just above the upper surface of the steps (the step nose line) to cover the gap and thereby to prevent objects from being trapped in or falling through the gap.
As not all escalator side wall designs are the same or provide sufficient flat surface on the skirting panel to fit escalator safety strips, it is often necessary to "step over" a side wall feature. The problem areas are at the top and bottom transition radii because, in order to maintain recommended clearances above the step nose line, the safety strip does not follow the line of the side wall feature. At these points the safety strip steps away from the feature and back on to the skirting panel. The fitter is then involved in some degree of cutting, filling or machining in order that the safety strip is fitted correctly with no visible gaps.